Deception
by AlwaysForeverCandreorJandre
Summary: Story of five teenagers who have to work out how to control their new born powers with many twists, Mainly Candre, Jandre and slight Cabbie and Bade. Please Review.
1. Introduction

Deception

Story of Jade and Cat two sisters looking for love with a twist, Mainly Candre, Jandre and slight Cabbie and Bade.

Disclaimer: Dont own victorious Dan Schneider does.

Introduction to the Characters:

Jade West and Cat Valentine are thought to be two Completly different people, but are two with many similarities. Two with the same Parents but were put up for adoption at birth because their Parents wouldnt be able to support them, so from then on Jade was taken into the West house and Cat the Valentine's.

Jade West is looked as a cold-hearted monster with no feelings for anyone but herself, who is actually one of the most caring people you would meet in your life if she would let you break the walls around her heart which was built during her abussive past.

Cat Valentine is believed to be a ditzy, wierd bipolar girl who has no clue what is going on in the world is actually a person who puts everyone elses needs in front of hers and can brighten up even the most heart-less' day with that smile of hers and she only lives in a world of pink, unicorns, red velvet cupcakes and happiness is because of the loneliness she experienced as a child.

Andre Harris a Young man who is calm and caring in ways you couldn't imagine, a shoulder to lean or cry on in times of need, a musical prodigy with an abilty to play multiple instruments and is everybody's friend because he is so like-able but he is broken inside, at the age of 6 his Parents were Brutally murdered, from then on Andre was put into custody of his Grandma Charlotte; who only became Mentally Unstable because of Andre's Parents Death. Andre vowed then he would get his revenge and wouldn't let anybody get close to reaching his heart.

Beck Oliver a guy who is chill and relaxed on the outside but on the inside is a person filled with hate, evil and pain , because at an early age his parents abandoned Beck and his awkward brother Robbie after his parents left for an anniversary of theirs. Beck had to get a job, and the only thing available was going into the drug dealing buisness. Now if Beck wants something, he will do anything to get his way even it means death. If beck has anyone close to him its an enemy, you know the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

Robbie Oliver is the brother of Beck Oliver he is the awkward dorkie one of the two, Beck gets the girls he gets the rejections, he knows the world is an evil place because Beck has told him this and he has to listen to beck doesnt he? Even though Beck has told him stuff about the world Robbbie already knows because of his own personal experiences, being bullied and not being able to defend himself, having no parents for support throughout his life, living in a dirty old shack the list is endless. Robbie's only way of expressing himself is Rex, a puppet who is an extension of robbie, saying what Robbie doesnt have the guts to say, people say rex isn't real but Robbie knows rex is real because rex is Robbie.

All this heart break has caused these people to develop powers that each one will soon find/learn/master as the times go on.

Jade has the Ability to create/bend/use Ice at her own free will.

Cat has the Ability to create/bend/use Water at her own free will.

Andre has the Ability to create/bend/use Earth at his own free will.

Beck has the Ability to create/bend/use Fire at his own free will.

Robbie has the Ability to create/bend/use Air at his own free will.


	2. New Discovery's

**New Discovery's**

**This chapter will tell you how Andre finds out about his powers and how a flame Between Andre/Cat/Jade starts to spark.**

**Jade's POV: **Every day at 7:30 my alarm goes off, I want smash it into pieces but I leave it any due to the fact that I know, if I dont get up by 8am I will have to deal with my fathers hurtful commets. I eventually get dressed, eat breakfast and leave the house by 7:55.I am walking to Hollywood Arts today to embrace the hollywood scenary around me, it will be my second year at the school and I will be walking through those double doors with pride.

**Cat's POV: **I am out of my house door by 7:45 because I want to get to Hollywood arts early so I can meet new friendly faces and show them around 'HA'. Ooh, I see my best friend Jade by her scissor locker, and she might want to do the same thing as me, YAY!

"Hi Jade!"

"What!" she screamed but then soon apologised after realising it was me,

"What'cha doing?" I question,

"Looking at what lessons I have today, You should do the same thing."

"Later. Lets make new friends." I exclaimed.

As I said that a dark extremely handsome young-man(Who I have never seen before) looks confused and lost and as I made eye contact with him it sent shivers down my spine.

**Jade's POV: **Me and Cat were arguing until Cat stopped talking and started to stare intensely at someone who just entered through the door,(I thought it was Robbie Oliver because she has had a crush on him since our previous year at HA but no it was someone different) I turned to see who it was because the look on her face looked like she was starstruck, when I had turned; my heart skipped a beat and I had to catch myself because this guy was so much more built than Robbie and so dam hot it was unbelieveable. I had turn back and stick my face in my locker before anyone saw I was blushing.

**Andre's POV: **I entered Hollywood Arts for the first time in my life, I started to walk but stopped a quarter of the way in to look at the map the lady gave me outside the school, as I am looking at the map, I overhear a heated argument between two girls, I turned to face the argument between the two to be astonished by their beauty, a little red head 'lil red' and a much taller brunette which stood with confidence, I think my mouth started to gape open but I think I quickly shut it. lil red started to give me flirtatious looks/gestures to get my attention and it did, very much actually but I needed to find sikowitz' classroom to get to my first period Drama. I quickly ask her does she know where Sikowitz' class is and to my luck she's in my class, we get to know each other better as I find out her name is Cat Valentine, she has a crazy brother and her bestfriend name is Jade the other girl I saw and as we enter the classroom she links arms with mine and sits on the right side of me while about ten minutes later Jade sits on the left. I introduce myself to the whole class and discover that my drama teacher is a nut job. Cat makes me get this feeling that I can't descibe, I think we were made to meet each other, if it is as friends or something more I couldnt say, there is a bond between me and her I can feel it. Jade just makes me want to learn more about her and why she is nice to me and cruel to others like Sinjin.

No-ones POV - Jade watched as the two walked walked away chatting, she was intrigued to find out more abot this mystery boy and why she felt a connection between herself and the boy. She would find out about his past because she feels like her sub-conscience is telling her they had met before.

There was something that no-one had realised was after every step Andre took talking to cat, is that a little crack would form on the ground.

Later on in the Andre meets the Oliver's, he becomes friends with them because their friends with Cat and Jade, but takes a quick dislike to both especially to the older one beck because his personality felt like a facade to andre, a masquerade to what lies beneath. And Robbie his irritating little brother, who was way too close to Cat, carried a puppet which is called Rex on his arm and listened to his brother way too carefully. He would keep a close eye on Beck and Robbie from this day on.

**Beck's POV:** I don't like this Andre kid, he's trying to just come in our group like he's , I will become good friends with this boy to learn about his past and why he is even here. The girls seem way too into this boy and I don't like one bit.

**Andre's POV:** My first day at HA was...interesting, made friends with two amazing but complex girls and made "friends" with two brothers which seem to be hiding something. Anyway I am home safe and I need to check on my Grandmother, I see her door is open and I assume that it was ok to walk in. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH". On the wall in blood it wrote _'Watch Your back' _. What this meant Andre did not know but he did Know and see that his grandma charlotte; the only thing left connected to his parents, was stabbed and left to die drowning in her own blood, at first Andre started to cry then was filled with pure rage he hadn't felt this angry since the death of his parents. The ground started to shake, crack and rumble this was an earthquake of about 7.0 on the richter scale, blocks of rock began to rise from the ground and up into the air, and at the sound of Andre's war cry, shot up even further into the earths atmosphere like lava in an erupting volcano and spew across about 20 blocks, making a rock shower. In the back of his mind he started thinking about the Safety of Jade and Cat and if they would be harmed by this rock shower, then he started thinking why all of this was happening, then he calmed down and the rocks seized to fall and stop in mid-air, they then returned to their original places in the earth. Andre then began to think of a piece of the earth, then what he thought of appeared, he moved his hands and as he moved his hands the rock followed. Andre just discovered that he has the power to control the Earth at his own free will. Andre spoke to his dead grandmother "I will find the person who did this and I will kill them, for You, Mum and Dad!"

No-one's POV: (About a block away from Andre's house), A knife in this persons hands and Blood staines on his T-shirt, a young man walked away with a smug smile on his face...

**Cliff hanger! Who did it? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.**

**I will try to update daily, but its most likely that I will update every 3 days.**

**Today is an exception.**


	3. Learning

Learning

Andre learns more about his family's past, who killed his parents and why he, Jade and Cat were supposed to meet. Charlotte's Killer will be pretty clear in this chapter.

**Andre's POV: **My Grandmother's funeral was small, hardly anybody attended but my two uncles, me and Jade. I did invite Cat aswell but she couldn't handle being in an atmosphere of sadness. I burst into tears because I hadn't quite registered what had happened, my grandma had been taken away from me forever, then what happened next is something I wouldn't picture Jade doing, she slowly walked up to me and consoled me with a hug. I cried even harder. After about 10 minutes she let go and we gazed into each others eyes, just looking at those beautiful brown eyes they spoke to me saying "_I know what your going through_", then I felt the same feeling I did with Cat. I was confused but delighted with the time that we spent together.

**Jade's POV: **When I heard about the death of Charlotte on the news I instantly thought of how Andre was feeling and adjusting to the situation, I then call him no answer, I try again no answer, a third, fourth and fifth and the same thing happened over and over. I started to worry if he had done something like you know sinful, I then clocked on what might be going on , he might want his to to grieve or space so I stop worrying and continue with my day. The next day I got a call from Andre inviting me to his grandma funeral, I thought of rejecting since I hadn't known him for that long but something urged me to accept, then I agreed to attend by saying _"Ok I'll be there"_ because he probably needed morale support. Soon after I had arrived Andre just starts to cry, at first I make it out to be weak however I now get where he is coming from because my elder sister had commited suicide at the age of 21. What I did next even suprised me, I encased the crying boy into my arms and held him and when we departed, that connection that I felt when I first saw him grew even stronger.

**Andre's POV: **The funeral was now finished and the time has come for the testator to read out Grandma's will, she didn't have much so my real-estate uncle got her car, my weird uncle got all of her paintings which were worth about $30,000 each and I got the rest of it, her house, her riches and a note book. I dropped Jade home so she could get home safely and as a thankyou for just being there(she gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek) and then I drove back to My house. The first thing I do is try to work out who was the murderer of Grandma, my mind keeps on repeating the thought of Beck but he doesn't know where I live so I rule him and his brother out. Then I come a conclusion the murderer is a random hit and run criminal but I will find him and I will kill him. I then remember I was given a mysterious notebook that I have never seen my grandma write in before. I turn to the first page to see in exceptionally neat handwriting it said _'To our dearest son Andre, we hope you read this notebook because it will explain things that you may starting to be aware of. If you want to learn more abot us keep reading. This notebook is for your eyes and the ones that you trust only.'_

**The Notebook: **_Andre who is writing this is your mother Janelle Harris, and by my side is your father George Harris telling me what to write. I have the power of precognition(To predict future events) and your father hear beside me has super strength. This is why you may be discovering new powers, you may even develop more than one since both your parents have super powers. _

_Your old Mama and Papa were part of superhero grop which was called the HA's where we joined with the Ambler's another couple with super powers the wife Jenny had super speed and her husband Cadal had telekinesis, we were the ultimate superhero team. After 2 years of secretly crime fighting, both me and Jenna fell pregnant. Jenna had twins but put them up for adoption to keep them out of harms way, they took pictures of both girls before they were taken away to their new parents, one resembled Jenny and the other Cadal . We kept you until you were three but then put you into the care of your grandma in case if we died, hoping you wouldn't remeber us, we made occasional visits to check up on you but we weren't around because the Olivers a family of super-villains filled with evil and why I say super-villains is because they had super powers like us, kept on plotting schemes to take over hollywood, the HA's stopped them but they always found a way to slip away and come up with a new way to bring the HA's attention. _

_Eventually I saw the end to the Olivers and the HA's where both groups would die in a gruesome battle for victory, by the time you read this both your father and I will be dead and we are so sorry that we didn't spend that much time with you but we want you to know that we love you. The only way this feud would continue is if Rebecca had children. _

_You will encounter the Ambler children in your days as a teenager, the only thing different is they will be going be different surnames which I am unaware of. These two girls will help you in the future so __**DO NOT**__ break their trust, these two do have powers they may or may not know about. In later years of life you will have to make a choice between the two both paths have happy endings it is your choice and your choice only._

_If you do encounter a Oliver you can not trust them, make friends with them but do not I repeat do not tell or reveal any secrets that you may have, they will expose them and make your life a living hell. They are pure trouble. Don't bring shame to our family name. They will try everything to bring misery into your life and you cant let that happen._

_We love you son and in the back of this book we have left you two lockets, one with you, your father and me and the other with you as a new born in the middle and the two Ambler girls on either side of you. Keep these to remeber our faces because we will always remeber yours. The only reason I can tell you all of this is because of my powers so be grateful for yours_

_Love Janelle and George the Harris'._

**Andre's POV: **After reading this I understood now my parents were hereos, the Olivers were real bad mother fuckers who killed my parents and I must find The two girls my parents were talking about. I opened the first locket at the back of the notebook to find my Parents and me in the three pictures then I opened the other one to see a picture of me as a new born in the middle and a small 'A' at the bottom of the picture, to the the left was a newborn girl with a bit of brown hair with a 'J' at the bottom which I assume is for Jenna and a newborn girl on the right with a slight reddish colour in her hair with a 'C' at the bottom which probably stood for Cadal. I place both around my neck to keep safe and slip the notebook on the bookshelf which is full of grandma's old books because its late and I need to get up early for school in the morning. The last thing I think about is who is the two girls beore I fall asleep.

Flashback: "I don't want to." he exclaimed.

"What, What did you say? I am your older brother and you will do what I say!" the older brother shouted.

"Please dont make me do this!" He begged.

"You will find out Andre's Address from Cat your 'crush' and kill anybody you see in the house, i'll even drive you there to give you a boost."

"But, why?"

"You dont do it and Rex gets it." The older one bellowed out

"Ok OK" He now knows that he is defeated and has to have the burden of murder on his soul for the rest of his life.

Finished. If you want to know how the others find out about their powers your gonna have to wait until the next Chapters. Please review. DT


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

This story will focus on how Robbie gets his powers, a love between Andre/Cat, and obviously this chapter will be about jealousy and what it can do to people. Sorry for the late update.

_**Thursday 11:00 Sikowitz' Classroom: **_One by one the students for Acting entered the crazy teacher's class, some were Shruggers; those who would only react to things, Freaks, Geeks and last of all the SOTF's (Stars of the future). The SOTF's included Andre, Beck, and Cat and jade, why were they classed as this it's because of their natural gifts, Andre being a musical prodigy, Beck being an outstanding actor, Cat for her indescribable vocals and Jade for her Singing, Acting and Directing. Andre and Cat entered side by side walking, sat down and started getting into a deep conversation about the future whilst Sikowitz rambled on.

"Andre, you and I are going to be successful singers, we're going to be reach the top of the charts, going to rich and going to live together in a gigantic mansion."

"Hold on their Cat, I believe you when said that we're going to be successful but living…together in a mansion maybe be a step too far if you know what I'm saying." Andre thought of living with Cat, just thinking about having a stunning beauty in the room next door got his hormones 'released.'

"No we are going to live together whether you like or not and maybe Jade can live with us too." Cat exclaimed. Andre was now wondering about what it would be like living with Jade and Cat, then the thought of both lying either side of him in his bed only in bras and panties. He got eventually got lost in his fantasy.

Realising he was zoning out Cat screamed "Andre!" getting the whole classes attention, this quickly snapped him out of his daydream.

"Sorry I zoned out but Cat what I was trying to say was wouldn't we have to be in some sort of relationship to live together?"

"We are aren't we? Friends, doesn't that ring a bell?"

"I'm talking about something more than that."

"Mmm…" thinking for a few seconds she then spoke "Oh you mean boyfriend and girlfriend."

* * *

In the far east of the classroom Robbie's sharp ears heard the words 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' come out the girl's mouth he was so desperately in love with, a smile began to creep on his face but swiftly faded once he heard the word yes come out of Andre's mouth. A breeze began to fill the air when no windows were open. As Robbie's heart beat picked up pace, the breeze grew stronger and papers started fly. Since everyone went into panic mode Andre decided to take the lead of this situation since Sikowitz was screaming like a cowardly little girl and left the class through the front entrance near the board. People really started to get anxious when chairs were being tossed around like rag dolls. "Everybody get down and cover your heads!" he shouted as loud as he could, quickly one by one the students in Sikowitz' acting did as Andre said protecting friends and crushes. After he had spoken he found Cat into his arms and covered her head with his own. In the back of the room Jade was actually pretty freaked out about what was happening even though she watches all these horror movies, she didn't expect a paranormal activity to happen in her favourite classroom. Just as she was about to scream she heard Andre's wise words and covered her head, curled into a ball then felt two too familiar arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

_**Jades POV: **_Why did it have to be him? The boy that flirts with every single girl at Hollywood. Beck Oliver has his arms around me, ugh. He's not the right person, not the guy I want holding me.

"Get off me Oliver!" I scream at him trying to get shake him off but failing to his immensely strong grip.

"No, you'll get hurt and I can't let that happen to you."

"You're not the right guy, Beck."

"Then who is? Mr Andre Harris who has his hands all over Cat? He's in love with Cat not you face the facts, they've been hanging out every day after school at each other's houses and you know it."

"Shut up, Beck you're lying to me, just stop talking!"

"If I'm lying to you why don't you take a look?" Beck commented spitefully

He loosened his grip to allow me to see what was going on, he even brought his hand to my chin so that I could look the right way and face the pair. What I saw was the two staring into each other's eyes, Cat encased in Andre's protective arms and Andre saying something along the lines of 'I am going to protect you forever'. What really made my heart sink to my stomach was seeing how well the two got on together and how that would never happen between me and Andre.

Beck hadn't noticed but Jade had begun to tear up, and once those tears had left those mesmerizing blue eyes and once they started to roll down her cheeks the slowly began to form small circular icicles which would drop and become H2O again as they hit the floor.

* * *

_**Robbie's thoughts:**_ "Wow, what's going on?"

"Why is everyone screaming?"

"Where is Rex?"

"Who is doing this?"

"When did this start to happen?"

"How is this happening?"

"Is it me who is doing this? Making everyone protect the ones they care for? Care for? Cat."

"That's when this started, when Cat and Andre started talking."

"So does this wind have to do with my jealousy? And if it does, does that mean that I have superpowers?"

"Alright Robbie, if I calm down and the winds slow down that means I definitely have super powers."

"If I show Cat these powers, I can get her back from that douche Andre and finally stand up for myself when people like Jade try to bully me."

"Cat is so sexy."

"Oh, when the winds stop I need to pretend I was just as scared as the others so that no-one suspect anything."

"I can't wait to tell Rex about this."

* * *

So as Robbie's mind wondered what the world would be like having Cat as his bride, his heart beat went back to his resting heart rate and the winds in the classroom has started to fade. As the winds stopped Robbie took cover and pretended to be just as petrified as his fellow classmates.

The students noticed that coldness of the air had returned to room temperature and things had stopped flying across the room, the first to get up was Jade finding an excuse to be parted from Beck's arms she exited the classroom in a state none has seen her before: CRYING. The SOTF's got to their feet, encouraged others to get on foot and leave this supernatural room then leaving sharply after everyone had got out. The group of four hugged not knowing that two out of these five had powers. Only one noticed the disappearance of Jade; and it wasn't Andre or Beck.

* * *

Those who attended Hollywood Arts today were dismissed early due to the incident in Sikowitz' classroom. The gang (Yes, Jade had returned) had decided to relieve some stress and have some fun by going to the nearest park that they could find but before anyone could go to the park some conversations needed to happen.

Cat pulled Andre into the janitor's closet with a surprising amount of strength.

"Andre what can I do to thank you for what you did for me?"

"What?"

"What can I do to thank you?"

"Ooh…you don't need to do anything for me Cat."

"Well if you can't think of anything here."

And in that moment Cat placed lips onto Andre's, he froze but then loosened into the kiss and followed her lead. Andre thought he was in a carnival with fireworks going off in every direction with him and Cat being in the centre of everything. The kiss lasted for about forty-five seconds, until Andre parted their lips and thought of the relationship he had with another amazing but complex girl. Having some regrets he left Cat in the JC (Janitor's Closet) who also left the closet with a smile and returned to the group. One of the five had seen the two kissing.

* * *

"Cat we need to talk."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. Who wants to talk to Cat? .I'm so sorry that this chapter has been updated so late, it was originally supposed to called heartbreak but it took too long for me to incorporate all my ideas into it. Please review my story and if you got any questions about it just PM me. AFCOJ. Next Chapter is call Heartbreak. **


	5. Broken

Broken

_Andre and Cat recently shared a kiss in the janitors closet which one witnessed, Robbie caused a class panic, jade getting jealous developing her powers, Beck's started to split the group and some drama awaits them at the park. _

**Next to Jade's locker:** "Cat we need to talk." Two said at the same time.

"Robbie you can talk to Cat later, I need to talk to her in private." Jade spoke with authority.

"But, But I need to talk to her." Whispered Robbie.

"This is about girl stuff Robbie do you really want to listen to us talk about pre-menstrual cramps do you?" Jade exclaimed in a whiny voice.

"No."

"Well leave then you geek!" She shouted in anger.

"Ok." As he said that he scurried off outside the double doors and waited in the parking lot for the others. Jade then rushed Cat into the JC.

"Alright Jade what do you want?"

"Bitch don't take that tone with me."

"Why so snappy?"

"Are you and Andre together?"

"Oh, I see now, you getting a bit jealous there Jadey?"

"Cat, don't test me. Now answer the question!"

"No but we will be. In the end, it will be Cat and Andre, Candre. Such a cute name. You wouldn't be worthy of him anyway. You are unsociable, are mean to everyone and an emo-freak… Jade I'm so."

**SMACK. **

**THUD.**

**Meanwhile in the Hallway: **Andre, Beck and Robbie were left waiting as the girls were talking in the JC.

"Robbie could you give me and Beck a moment?"

"Yeah, I needed to piss anyway."

"Robbie, too much information."

"Sorry? I'll go pee now"

"Sorry for my brother, what's up?"

"I just feel that there's a bit of some tension between us, is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I just don't like you came up in our group like 'I'm Mr Big shot, I'm the shit, I run things from now on."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in but I'll work on it and stay low. It's just I'm new and I wanted to make friends. Truce?"

"Truce."

Both shook hands yet both had displeasing thoughts of each other in their minds.

**SMACK. **

"What the fuck?"

**THUD.**

Jade left room. Frost on the door handle, Frosty boot prints left behind as she paced down the hallway, kicking the double doors out as she left with tears running down her eyes.

"Jade?" Andre shouted after her.

"Leave her Andre, let her calm down." Beck stated.

Robbie back, had entered the JC, and came out with a petrified look on his face, speechless he had just pointed towards the door of the JC.

Andre and Beck had entered.

"Cat?"

"Cat?"

Cat lay on the floor unconscious.

"Robbie come in here and take care of Cat. Beck call 911, I'm going after Jade."

"How will you know where she'll be?"

"Oh I know where she'll be."

So Andre left with his backpack with something special

**In the Park: **Jade sat crying on the park bench.

"How could she say those things about me?"

"An Emo-Freak?"

"Mean?"

"Cat valentine the person that I let in, trusted with my secrets, knows me more than anyone else in the world views me like the others. Judges me like the others. The girl I would've called a sister. Is just as evil as the others."

She continued sobbing. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Jade?"

"Leave me alone!"

A multitude of icicles shot from her hand towards the target but the target had vanished.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

"Jade."

"I said leave me alone!"

Again icicles shot from her hands this time hitting the target but luckily ineffective to this person.

"Jade, look it's me Andre could we talk and you not fling icicles at me."

Andre closer to Jade to reassure that it was him

"Andre, why are you so calm about this? Cat was right I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak Jade. Just talk to me and I'll explain."

"Why are you not hurt or injured."

"Your icicles couldn't pierce my rock hard abs baby."

"I'm confused how can I do this and why are you not hurt?"

"Jade we are different to the rest of the world. Wait you must be one of the twins, J for Jenny but also Jade. I found one woohoo!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just relax and calm down, I've got something to show you that may give some insight to this situation, but first let me get you to my house, its more comfortable there."

They then left the park and took off to Andre's home in his car.

**Andre's Home: **Unaffected by the recent rock shower, Andre's house stood intact and strong. Jade entered after Andre and waited at the door.

"Don't be shy Jade, come into the living room and make yourself at home." As Andre went upstairs to put away unnecessary things in his bas.

Jade took a seat and waited for Andre to return.

"So about your powers Jade." Returning with a few things in his bag.

"What about them, Andre?"

"I have them too."

"Ice Powers? You have powers too? Are we Aliens? I don't want to be an alien."

"No I don't have Ice Powers but I do have a power, different but similar to yours. We are not Aliens, we're special. We were born with these, inherited from our parents. I think they unlock at a certain age or something but here read this it'll make more sense."

Andre handed over his mother's notebook to Jade.

"If I read this this whole thing will make sense?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

Jade read the account addressed to Andre and took a lot in from it.

"So our Parents were part of superhero team, I'm adopted, I have a twin, I look like my mum Jenny, and you have to choose between me or my twin for happiness, are you fucking serious?"  
"Yes."

"And how can you prove that?"

Just then Andre winked at jade and a wall made out of sand separated them, Andre then sunk into the ground as did the sand wall and popped up next to her and held jade's hand, quickly he let go and tapped his foot and the ground shook instantaneously; only small tremors in the perimeters of his house, next a metal chair appeared behind jade "Take a seat Jade." Metal bowling balls appeared in front of Jade and then disappeared. Then Andre stood in front of Jade and lifted up his shirt literally Abs of Steel. "Touch them." She did as she was told. "Ooo that tickles."

"Do you believe me now Jade. It's called Earth Manipulation, I searched it up, there are so many things I can do, and I've just started unlocking each one."

Speechless Jade just nodded.

"Alright then."

"Andre this is too much to take in, can you take me home."

"But don't you want to train with me or something like that."

"Andre take me home."

**West Residence: **"Here you are."  
"Andre thank you."

Jade then placed her lips on Andre's but this kiss was much different to Cat's kiss Andre shared earlier today. This kiss lasted longer, about six minutes to be precise, but this was much more passionate, loving, understanding, a couple in love kiss with tongue. Needing breath they separated.

"Wow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Andre. I've got some business to attend to"

And Jade left just like that.

Jade got her keys out and opened the door and entered her living room.

"Jade where have you been? It's seven o'clock and we have already eaten dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"

"You're not adopted Jadelyn. Why would you think you are?"

"Yes I am adopted stop lying to me you bastard."

"Watch your tone and language young lady." Her 'father' warned.

"What so that you won't hit me again. Tell me who my real parents."  
"Jenny and Cadal Ambler, there are you happy now?" Her father spat at her.

"Andrew we agreed to not tell her until she was 18."

"Well she found out before, what did you expect me to do?"

"You lied to me all these years! I thought I was a West, getting hit, covering the bruises with make-up, crying in my room, losing Cathy, believing I deserved all that shit I took from you. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

And with that said every object in the West Residence apart from Jade was swept with ice including Jade's adoptive parents. Dead. They stood dead, no heart beat and Jade was pleased.

It wasn't until a few minutes after Jade felt the coldness of her actions today and collapsed to the ice covered floor.

It had hit her Jade was just as broken as Andre but this was due to the people closest to her. Andrew West, Julia West and Cat Valentine.

**Who do think will get their powers next? Who should Andre end up with? Sorry for the really late update, I was considering scrapping it but someone made me continue writing it. I'm glad to be semi-back. Read, Review and Comment. **

**AFCOJ/DT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone?**

_**This Chapter will focus on Cat. I'm not fully back.**_

_**Hollywood Arts: **__"CAT! Cat please, please I need you to stay with me, with this world! PLEASE CAT WAKE UP!"_

_*__**There lay Cat, Knocked out cold, an Ice print slapped right across her left slightly tanned cheek. Laying so still, you'd think she was dead, but she still had a heart beat."**_

"_Robbie, we need to go."_

"_No, I can't leave her, I Lo..."_

_***THUD***_

"_Get your damn ass up, we need to go!"_

"_Beck, I, I, I"_

"_We've called the ambulance; we told them where she is, now put her in the recovery position, keep her airwaves open and let's GO!"_

"_But, but, but, why can't we stay?"_

"_Robbie get your ass up now! When they come here, they are going to start asking questions, and I don't want to be dealing with the police, I got a business to stay in and I don't want to get caught. So get the fuck up, we are leaving NOW!" Beck commanded with his authority._

_*__**With a swift run the two boys left the building, got in beck's car and drove to their shack of a home***_

_***The ambulance arrived a couple minutes later took Cat in and placed her in the closest local hospital***_

_**Hollywood Community General Hospital: **_Cat was put into a private room within the hospital's emergency sector, cameras were placed in each corner of the room and Cat would be checked on every half an hour. Her vitals were stable.

_***Cat's Dream World***_

Cat was having the time of her life, skipping, jumping, running, singing and laughing in her place of paradise. The sky was made out of Cotton Candy, the floor out of peppermint candies, buildings out of ginger bread, the air smelled of sugar and cinnamon, lampposts were candy canes and the oceans out of sherbet powder. This was the place where Cat went when she felt lonely or afraid or upset, when she felt like she was an anomaly in the world; why couldn't anybody damn right understand that, she wasn't crazy, stupid or bipolar, just lost. This is the place where Unicorns roam free, purple giraffe's were the dog and bubbles filled the air. Then she saw him. Singing and dancing. When he saw her he ran and swept her off her feet. They hugged, kissed and even made-out for several minutes, they then danced, they danced for hours and Cat was happy. Then it was their wedding day and Cat was happy; she was in an elegant white wedding gown and was so ready to say 'I do'. Sikowitz was asked to do the wedding and it was perfect until he said those agonising, terrible, paining words…that's when her world was ripped to shreds.

"Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"_Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"**Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

"_**Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

"**Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

"_**Should anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

A gigantic Jade took my Andre from ME, crushed everything at the wedding and crushed, ripped and tore everything in my world, but I didn't care about the world, he is my world and ripped him from my arms. The Wedding had changed into a different one. She now was facing Robbie, her world was now on fire, now she was in a black wedding dress and he was about to say I do and that's when it happened. She projected a powerful water bolt which propelled out of her hand straight through his heart. Cat was enraged she projected a tidal wave and set the inferno to a still, that's when she woke up.

_***The Private Room***_

Cat awoke to being underwater.

"_HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HELP ME, PLEASE!" Her screams were drowned in the water._

Her room was filled to the ceiling with water, the cameras were damaged, and the room was just walls and one door. Everything that once been stationed by gravity, was floating around the room apart from the bed which was bolted into the floor. Cat was already afloat in her room.

"_PLEASE, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME! NURSE, BECK, ROBBIE, JADE, ANDRE PLEASE!" but what Cat hadn't known was that she had been underwater for at least 20 minutes par waking up._

"_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP ME, I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF AND I NEED HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!"_

The door that blocked Cat's exit was only a push in one way door and couldn't be opened from the inside as the pressure from the water pressed against the door. Cat closed her eyes and prepared for death, her biggest fear apart from being lonely forever, in her mind the scene in her dream of her and Andre's wedding was constantly replaying. Better die happy then upset.

"_Goodbye Andre."_

*5 minutes passed*

"_Why am I not dead?"_

"_Why am I not dead?"_

"_Why am I not dead?"_

Cat seemingly questioned and opened her eyes, she hadn't realised she was able to breathe for so long, the water already filled her lungs and she was still able to breathe.

"Am I dead?"

No Cat wasn't, so she just decided to lay there in the water.

_***THUD***_

"_HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE?"_

_***THUD***_

_*__**CRACK***_

"_PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

_***CRACK***_

_***THUD***_

_***CRACK***_

"_HELLOOOOO, I DON'T LIKE BEING BY MYSEELF?!"_

_The wooden door was now leaking water from all the hits it had taken, with one more hit it would crack in half and release the water from Cat's room._

_***THUD***_

And the door cracked in half and released the water.

_**That's the end of this chapter, I Hoped you liked it, and I love your reviews good ones or constructive criticism, so get on to reviewing I usually reply in PM's. I won't be back until I feel like it and I haven't updated in a long time but I will continue the story at some point. Read and Review.**_

_**AFJOC **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hero**_

_***10 minutes before Cat woke up, Andre's House***_

Andre lay on the floor on his Laptop, he search up 'Earth Manipulation' on laptop and clicked on the superpower wiki link. He scrolled down past the definition, other names and capabilities then looked at applications; he saw something that caught his eye 'Geokinetic Flight' and he decided to look further into it and it seemed cool. _"I've got to try this one day." Then his phone_

"_Andre please, please pick up." Robbie said on the other side of the line, right before Andre picked up._

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_Hey Andre, this is Robbie."_

"_How the hell did you get my number Robbie?"_

"_Why are you asking so many questions?"_

"_Why are you avoiding my questions?"_

"_See you asked another question?"_

"_How did you get my number Robbie?"_

"_Never mind that, you care about Cat right?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_I do too. Then let me explain to you what happened so that you can be there for her."_

"_Okay, explain then…"_

"_Me and Beck had to leave Cat in the Janitors room, we called the ambulance, put her in the recovery position and the left her because we needed to go to a funeral. We waited for the ambulance to leave to know which hospital it was going to but then we went home."_

"_You left her? How could you?"_

"_It was our mothers, Andre. I couldn't not go to my Mother's funeral, would you miss your own mother's funeral for Cat?!" Robbie lied_

"_My mother's already dead, I went to her funeral when I was a child. If my mum was already dead, I would have gone to prevent another girl I care about dying. So which hospital is she at?"_

"_Sorry Andre I didn't know, forgive me."_

"_Robbie, I'm sorry for your loss, now for the love of God tell me where she is?"_

"_Ummmmm?"_

"_Robbie?!"_

"_Hollywood Community General Hospital."_

Andre hung up the phone.

"_Please, please work, I have be there for her. She might be dead for all I know, without anyone who cares about her there, all…by…herself."_

Once he stepped outside of his house, He envisioned where the HCGH was and tried to map it in his head and prayed that he had the strength to do this, as his powers should have the extent of the ability he about to try out.

"_Best time to try this out."_

As soon as his feet touched the front lawn, the ground hardened, began to form the shape of a square of two feet sides and slowly rose as a cuboid of rock, then he disappeared into the night.

_***Hollywood Community General Hospital* **_Andre arrived about a 2 minute walk away from the HCG Hospital, but decided to run as he sensed something was wrong. As he made it through the entrance he approached the front desk.

"_I am here to see Cat Valentine, she was brought to this hospital at around twelve thirty from Hollywood Arts, she has red hair, a slight tan and about 5 foot tall."_

"_She's in a stable condition being cared for in a private hospital room, but before I can tell you where Miss Valentine, as you say her name is, what is your relation to her?"_

"_I'm… I'm…"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Andre Harris, I'm her boyfriend and I need to see if she's ok."_

"_Miss 'Valentine' is in room 223 to your right."_

"_Thank you."_

Andre ran as fast as his legs could take him, fast enough that he went as far as room 230, he skidded to a stop and turned back. He walked to a door which marked '223' he tried to twist the knob and push the door but it didn't budge.

"_Cat are you okay?"_

"_Cat can you open the door?"_

"_Cat I need you to answer me, ARE YOU OKAY?"_

"_CAT"_

Andre had enough and turned his hand into iron. With his Iron Fist he began pounding on the door.

_***THUD***_

"_CAT, CAN YOU HERE ME?"_

_***THUD***_

_*__**CRACK***_

"_ITS ANDRE, I'M HER TO HELP!"_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

_***CRACK***_

_***THUD***_

_***CRACK***_

"_CAT PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"_

"_What the fuck?"_

_The wooden door was now leaking water from all the hits it had taken, with one more hit it would crack in half and release the water from Cat's room. He prepared himself and weighted himself down so as the water came out of the room, he stood with his arms out. Andre was hit with everything that had come out of it. The door, chairs, the food tray and then Cat fell into his arms._

_To Andre, she was surprisingly awake._

"_Andre, you came to rescue me."_

"_Cat how are you awake, how are you even alive?"_

"_Andre, I can't even explain how but I was breathing in that water."_

"_I believe you."_

"_Your one of the first people to believe anything that I say, Andre I owe you something."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_This."_

And Cat kissed Andre and it lasted for several minutes.

"Umm, Thanks. Let's go."

Andre ran with Cat in his arms. "Weeee." Cat cried. And Andre kept running with her until he left the building and found some green land.

"_Andre, what are you doing?"_

"_Cat do you trust me?"_

"_Yes but what are you doing?"_

"_Just make sure you hold on tight to me."_

"_Andre what are you talking about?"_

He just stood and waited, and like a rollercoaster the grass had instantly opened up and they had just dropped with a suddenness.

"_ANDRE!"_

_***Andre's Home***_

They had popped up out of the ground outside of Andre's home.

"_What the fuck Andre."_

"_Ooo, lil red's got a dirty mouth I see."_

"_Andre, how the hell did you do that and where are we?"_

"_Cat."_

"_Yes Andre."_

"_Cat you know your special right?"_

"_No I'm not, I'm just a freak Andre."_

"_No you're not, your special, special to me and special just like me."_

"_What are you talking about Andre?"_

"_Cat, I believe you have powers just like me, you seem to be able to live in water, breathe without oxygen in the water, you have something special within you that could become something extra-ordinary, world changing, and I can't let you believe that you're a freak show. I have the power over the Earth, I can any material that came from the earth and I can show and tell you more about it later. You need to know that I care for you a lot and I will do anything to protect you but I need to know that if you want to learn more about yourself, your powers and if you care for me you will walk through those doors with me. Cat I want to be your hero for as long as I can and I will protect you at all times but your life will change forever if you do walk with me."_

"_Andre, I…I…"_

"_I see you've made your decision."_

"_Andre, you're the one whose already changed my life and I couldn't be anymore grateful for you being in my life than this." _And with that Cat kissed him with a deep passion that she had never felt before and this kiss longer than the last one. Andre broke apart from Cat's lips.

"_Cat let's finish this inside."_

"_Okay, my big, strong hero."_

_**That's the end of this chapter, I Hoped you liked it, and I love your reviews good ones or constructive criticism, so get on to reviewing I usually reply in PM's. I won't be back until I feel like it and I haven't updated in a long time but I will continue the story at some point. Read and Review.**_

_**AFJOC **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Brotherly Bond?**

_**Focussed on Beck and Robbie's situation, straight after they left Cat. Beck may finally get his powers. Enjoy reading.**_

_***Beck and Robbie argue in car whilst driving home***_

"_How could you do that, we've been friends with Cat for over a year now, and you…you just abandoned her because your scared of some cops?!"_

"_Who the hell are you talking to like that!?"_

"_You. Are you deaf?"_

_Without warning a powerful fist connected with Robbie's nose, and few mere seconds later there blood._

"_OWW! What the hell is wrong with you! First you ditch Cat and then punch me in the face, like what the fuck?"_

_Beck's face went from unreadable to filled with rage, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! Do you no longer know what respect is? Do YOU actually think you can talk to me like that over some ditzy bipolar bitch? Are YOU fucking crazy?"_

_**The car came to an abrupt stop**_

"_Get out the car!"_

"_N-n-no, I don't want to get out." Robbie muttered and stuttered_

"_Get out my fucking car Robbie, I've had enough of your bullshit today. GET OUT THE FUCKING CAR!"_

_As each second passed Robbie's fear was growing, as both stepped out of the car, Robbie tried to apologise._

"_Beck I'm sorry please don't hurt me, I beg you, and I'll do anything. Please I don't know who I was to speak to you like that. I'm sorry."_

"_You think I care about your cries of pity. You just need to shut up and take this like a big boy."_

_***Thud***_

Beck had just landed a hard thump to Robbie's stomach

"_OW, Beck please, Don't" Robbie Cried_

But now Beck was silent, his goal to beat the hell out Robbie, he was filled with rage to the point that he couldn't even hear Robbie, his blood boiled and his temperature had started rising.

_***Thud***_

_***Thud***_

Robbie dodged beck's fourth swing and started running, which enraged and aggravated him, his eyes started flickering a fire red, he abandoned the car and easily caught to Robbie and started beating on him again.

_***Thud***_

"_Beck, please stop."_

_***Thud***_

_***Thud***_

"_You are so ungrateful, I've done so much shit for you, sold drugs to give you a home, provided food on the table for you, got you to hang out with girls, gave you a job, stopped you from getting bullied, even found you a potential girlfriend but she was stolen from you by Andre. After all that, you disrespect me like that, you piece of shit."_

Beck's stopped beating on Robbie and his body instantaneously was engulfed by flames and cast a blue-invisible inferno around his body.

"_You did this to me you freak! Why am I so hot?" Beck accused Robbie_

His unlit hands wrapped around Robbie's neck, his grip tightened and his hands started warm up.

"_Beck." Squeezed out_

Within a second, Beck's body collapsed and shut down, Robbie's body had now cast out a forceful air wave of wind sending Beck and himself flying in opposite directions. Robbie panted for air.

"_Beck?"_

"_Beck!" Robbie ran towards Beck's limp unconscious body, "Its ok I forgive you, I deserve what I got, it's going to be alright I'm here for you, I can't lose everybody in one day."_

Robbie carried Beck's body toward the car and lay his body in the back seat and drove home. Once opening the door, Robbie laid Beck on the living room sofa, searched his pocket for his phone and went into the kitchen to call Andre.

"_Andre please, please pick up." Robbie said, right before Andre picked up._

"_Hello, who is this?" Andre said on the other line of the call_

"_Hey Andre, this is Robbie."_

"_How the hell did you get my number Robbie?"_

"_Why are you asking so many questions?"_

"_Why are you avoiding my questions?"_

"_See you asked another question?"_

"_How did you get my number Robbie?"_

"_Never mind that, you care about Cat right?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_I do too. Then let me explain to you what happened so that you can be there for her."_

"_Okay, explain then…"_

"_Me and Beck had to leave Cat in the Janitors room, we called the ambulance, put her in the recovery position and the left her because we needed to go to a funeral. We waited for the ambulance to leave to know which hospital it was going to but then we went home."_

"_You left her? How could you?"_

Robbie heard Beck starting to stir, and wanted the conversation to end quickly so that he could tend to his brother.

"_It was our mothers, Andre. I couldn't not go to my Mother's funeral, would you miss your own mother's funeral for Cat?!" Robbie lied_

"_My mother's already dead, I went to her funeral when I was a child. If my mum was already dead, I would have gone to prevent another girl I care about dying. So which hospital is she at?"_

"_Sorry Andre I didn't know, forgive me."_

"_Robbie, I'm sorry for your loss, now for the love of God tell me where she is?"_

"_Ummmmm?" He Contemplated._

"_Robbie?!"_

"_Hollywood Community General Hospital."_

And with that Andre ended the call, Robbie was left to hope that Andre would take of Cat and now he wanted to tell Rex about his day. Where was Rex? Why could he smell something burning? Was Beck awake? As Robbie turned the corner of the kitchen he witnessed a horror scene - the worse thing he had ever seen in his life. Beck sat with great posture on their sofa, his burning hands of the thing that would be the head of the now corpse of 'Rex the doll', grinning with malevolence and his eyes burning with the same hell fire that Robbie had looked upon a few minutes ago.

"_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX!" Robbie screamed and cried._

Beck stood and he constantly kept on flickering his skin from a red flame, to a Blue flame, to a white flame.

"_As I told you in the past, don't mess with the devil." Grinning all the while. _

_**That's all for now, read and review, you pick what will happen next in the story. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Have a nice day.**_

_**AFJOC**_


End file.
